Electro-Shock Defenses
The Electro-Shock Defenses are trap devices that are used against Zombies. They appear in Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten and Five. They cost 1000 points and unleash bolts of lightning after activated, effectively forming an electric barrier. A zombie who passes through this barrier will be zapped and will die soon after. Be careful; they will not always immediately die after being zapped, which still gives them a chance to attack the player(s). Any player who walks into the barrier will be instantly put into Last Stand, unless they have Juggernog. After a certain amount of time the Electro-shock Defenses will deactivate and cannot be activated until after a set period of time (approximately 30 seconds). It is important to use each barrier effectively; for example, do not use it at the end of the round or when there are a small amount of zombies left, so that it is available for emergencies. Note that if a player has bought Juggernog, they can survive a sprint through the barrier. Zombies will not do anything to avoid the electro-shock defenses. They may not even notice/understand their existence. Verrückt The Electro-Shock Defenses are located on the balconies in Verrückt and can only be used after turning the power on. After this is achieved, they can be used at anytime during the zombie attack. It is currently thought that the barriers are there as a way to stop mental patients for escaping. Tactics It is common to see players take refuge on the balconies after activating the Electro-shock Defenses. This will take care of many zombies while taking away much of the work the players need to do, as now they only need to watch one or two windows (depending on which balcony is chosen). Shi No Numa The Electro-Shock Defenses make a return in Shi No Numa. They are located at the entrances of the four huts. Unlike Verruckt, they don't require the power to be turned on first. It is currently unknown why there are Electro-shock Defenses in the middle of a swamp. Tactic One tactic is to retreat to hut and activate the Electro-shock Defenses. Stay inside the hut until the Defenses stop working, at which point zombies will flood in. If used correctly, this tactic as it makes the hut near impenetrable; the team still needs to watch 2-3 windows, though. Plus, it grants access to whatever Perk-a-cola machine is inside, and maybe the Mystery box. Since the most common tactic is to camp in whichever hut has the mystery box in, whenever the hut is overrun, a player activates the defenses and uses the time to kill any zombies inside the hut and reviving any downed players. Der Riese The Electro-Shock Defenses appear once again in Der Riese. They are located at the entrances of the left and right hallways and the bridge. It could be assumed that they are in the factory in case the zombies rose up against the scientists, which makes this appearance the first one with a probable explanation. Tactics Many players like camping out on the catwalk in the teleporter room behind the power switch. If the horde starts becoming too big to manage, one of the players should throw a monkey bomb, letting somebody else activate the bridge defenses. The other two defenses aren't placed in very useful positions for this technique considering the zombies can easily cross the bridge to get to the players, while the Defenses under the bridge stop all zombies except from those that come through the four windows behind the bridge. Activating the defenses should eliminate the majority of zombies, place bouncing betties to take care of stragglers. If a player is using the run, gun, & teleport technique the player must pass through at least one set of defenses to get from the mainframe to any one of the teleporters, and activating one will kill all but the slowest zombies in pursuit. Remember though to wait until all of the team has passed through before activating. Another good tactic is when you first reach the mystery box, and your squad is running low on ammo, the person with the most points should activate the Electro-Shock Defenses, while people can revive, reload etc. Kino der Toten There are many Electro-Shock Defenses in this map. There is one separating the theater and the lobby and one in the first room unlocked on the second floor. "Five" There are Electro-Shock Defences in this map. Although they are not useable untill the player finds the components for them, Which are hiden around the map and can be picked up by holding the action button (Square-PS3, B-XBox). They resemble the red switchs which are used to activate traps throughout the Zombies Series. Once you have found the components you must take them back to the starting room and hold the action button whilst aiming at the security metal detectors. If you have done this successfully you should see a burst of light as a door pannel flys out through the ceiling, and then be able to activate the trap (for 1,000 points). If you have not successfully done this or have not got any components then you should be able to read a message says "Access Denied: Requires operational component" - Added by Retro-Gamer-A Tactics The traps on this map may seem to be in a rather useless position, but if used right then they can be of good use. During a Thief round it is a good idea to lure him upstairs and through an activated trap, becuase it kills him instantly. Appearances *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Imperial Zombies Category:"Five"